Her Marauder
by MyLifeMyRules
Summary: Sirius Black puts Harry before his thirst for revenge. Instead of rotting in Azkaban he is going to raise his godson and prepare him for the future. Harry Potter is going to learn what it really means to be a Marauder. Harry/Fleur
1. Love Conquers

****Her Marauder****

****Rated M for language, violence, intense fluff, stuff like that.****

****Pairing: Harry Potter / Fleur Delacour. No Harem. No Multi. No Three-way. No Exceptions.****

****Summary: Sirius Black puts Harry before his thirst for revenge. Instead of rotting in Azkaban he is going to raise his godson and prepare him for the future. Harry Potter is going to learn what it really means to be a Marauder. HP/FD****

****Harry is 2 years older than canon. I might mess with a few other character's ages too, but for now, just Harry. (He is three when Voldemort attacks.)****

****I doesn't own squat... or Harry Potter, for that matter..****

****Her Marauder****

****Chapter One – Love Conquers****

Sirius Black appeared at the fading wards and froze in shock. Gone were any traces of mischief and gone was any trace of the charming smile that often adorned his face.

The shock began to fade when he saw the house start to crumble. Running faster than most would have thought possible he jumped through the front doorway, which currently lacked a door. The sight of his best mate and brother lying unmoving on the floor sent a sharp pain through his chest. He pushed himself forward fighting back the tears that began to form as he ran up the stairs, taking multiple at a time. When he hit the second floor he took a left and the sight made him falter for a moment.

The entire wall that used to separate the hallway from his godson's room had been blown apart. The roof that had been over the room was gone and the far walls had been eradicated. Jumping over the rubble and debris his desperation grew as the house started to tremble.

Upon entering what remained of the room another stab of pain went through him as he saw the lifeless body of his best mate's wife. The tears that had been forming in his eyes fell, the two people that had taken him in when he had no where else to go, the two who had invited him into their family with open arms were gone.

"Pa'foot?" A small voice ripped him out of his thoughts as he locked eyes with his godson.

A small glimmer of hope appeared in the rapidly darkening eyes. The house trembled again, more violently this time. Wood splintering, rock and brick cracking, with one final shake the house started to collapse.

Sirius crossed the distance to Harry in a flash and picked up his godson. Without hesitation he jumped from the second floor. Not a second later the rest of the house collapsed and what remained of the wards around the property were destroyed.

The crack of apparition was heard and Sirius spun around with his wand leveled towards the intruder, a curse on his lips, and Harry still in his arms. He stopped halfway through the curse when he recognized the wizard as Albus Dumbledore.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry looked at the destruction in shock before his gaze turned to Sirius Black. The two stared at one another for a moment before both lowered their wands. When Sirius lowered his wand Albus saw Harry in his godfather's arms.

"Harry? Is he..?"

Sirius nodded looking down at his godson who had fallen asleep, his head snuggled securely into his godfather's chest. "But James.. and Lily.. When I find that bastard I'm going to-"

"Sirius." Albus cut him off, the twinkle in his eye was gone. "I do hope you aren't planning on going after Peter and leaving Harry here by himself."

Sirius scowled before turning his glare on the Headmaster. "He betrayed them! He betrayed us! I'm not going to let him get away with it!"

Dumbledore nodded, his gaze focused on Harry. "Nobody but us knows that you aren't the Potter's secret keeper. If the aurors find you they will arrest you. Bagnold will throw you right into Azkaban to make it look like he has the situation under control."

Sirius opened his mouth to speak but found he couldn't come up with anything to say. Albus was right, Bagnold had been throwing people into Azkaban left and right without a trial just to make it look like he was doing something. He didn't doubt if he was caught he would be thrown in as well. Not to mention Peter, the rat that he is would probably escape and blame everything on Sirius.

"If you go after Peter now and get thrown in Azkaban there will be little I can do Sirius. My position in the Wizengamot isn't what it once was and with Bagnold against me I would have little support."

Seeing Sirius sigh Albus knew there was one more item that would drive his point home.

"You are listed as Harry's guardian in James and Lily's will. Remus would be unable to take care of him due to his.. problem. If something happens to you Sirius, he would be sent to Lily's sister to live with them."

"But Lily's sister hates magic, and if what I heard is correct her husband is even worse!" Sirius' protests were all Dumbledore needed to hear as he looked at the sleeping boy.

"Then I assume you will be taking care of Harry?" The twinkle in his eyes returning slightly.

"I..." One look at his godson snuggled tightly into his chest was all it took to know that he would.

Albus nodded, "Where will you take him? I have a couple houses which would only need a few wards refreshed, or-"

"No." Sirius cut him off, "He isn't really gone is he?"

A sigh escaped Dumbledore and the wizard looked every bit his hundred and some years. "No, I believe this is just the beginning. He will be back."

"So Harry is the one? The Prophecy and all?"

A small nod from Albus cemented his plan. "What do you intend to do? I'm more than willing to help."

"James and Lily would want Harry to be happy. From what the prophecy said he isn't going to be happy until Voldemort is completely gone. Harry is going to be what James wanted him to be."

Dumbledore shook his head slightly. "You're sure that you don't want him to grow up away from all this? Have a happy childhood and live life to its fullest?"

"Who said he wasn't going to be happy and have fun?"

Albus looked between the two curiously. Godfather and Godson. Part of him wanted to lock Harry away, keep the burdens of the prophecy, what has happened, and what has yet to come far away from the child. The other part of him knew that Harry being raised by Sirius would be what James and Lily wanted, and what Harry wanted.

"Very well, but if you need anything..."

"Help shall always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it?" Sirius finished for him.

A wry smile appeared on the Headmaster's face. "Perhaps I have become to predictable. I shall set about changing that immediately."

Sirius smiled slightly, his eyes focused on Harry.

"He shall be a great wizard." Albus said.

"It runs in his blood."

"That's not all that runs in his blood. I believe I know what James had planned for Harry."

The sharp pain in his chest was still there, tears still being held back. There would be a time for mourning, but it wasn't now.

"He will be a great Marauder."

"Indeed."

Before either could say anything else multiple cracks sounded throughout the area. With a final look at Dumbledore Sirius Black faded into the shadows, taking with him the hope of the Wizarding World.

There would be celebration, the Dark Lord was defeated, for now.

There would be mourning, for all those who had perished during the war and especially tonight.

There would be absolute chaos as remaining death eaters were rounded up.

There would be songs of praise to the Boy-Who-Lived.

Albus Dumbledore only hoped that Harry Potter would be safe, and live a happy life. He would do everything in his power to keep the focus away from him until he was ready to be re-introduced to the world.

"Good luck, Harry Potter."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Well there ya go. This is the cliché part of the story that I wanted out of the way. Hopefully everything after this is new and refreshing.<strong>**

****I currently don't have a Beta and would be absolutely delighted to come across one. Anyone who can make this grammatical mess of misspelled words readable please contact me via PM.****

****Next Chapter will be a time-skip, so it will be infinitely more interesting than this one.****

****~MyLifeMyRules~****


	2. Birthday Break

**Right then... long time no see? Was browsin' around and to my surprise I found this story again! Kinda forgot about it... been busy with real life and all that... I found this chapter, was about half written so I finished it up and figured I would post it, interested to see if there is still any interest in this story, and it's summer so I might find time to write more if there is an interest.. no promises, except that I'm willing to try... so yea..**

**No own.. **

**Her Marauder**

**Chapter 2 – Birthday Break**

Harry rolled out of bed and was immediately alert. He quickly scanned his surroundings for anything abnormal. His head swiveled in all directions, inspecting the sparsely furnished room with a careful eye. After a thorough search of the room Harry found everything as he had left it. He slowly stood up from his crouched position. Walking slowly and silently across the room, his eyes constantly moving, he found himself at the door.

His face scrunched up as he scrutinized every inch of the dark brown, wooden door. After several moments, his hand slowly reached for the doorknob. An unimpressive and bulky piece of metal that fit in with the rest of the room. Harry was ready to retract his hand from the door at a moments notice, and he never gave his eyes a rest from their constant vigilance.

Blowing a loose strand of his disheveled, jet black hair out of his face, his hand made contact with the door knob and he didn't move. Straining every one of his senses, he waited for something to happen; preparing himself to react to anything.

After nothing happened, he decided offense was the best defense and he threw the door open. He dove through the opening as soon as he could fit himself through it.

Rolling through his dive, he sprung up onto his feet, hugging the wall of the equally drab and depressing hallway tightly; waiting for the fallout of his actions.

Nothing happened.

Daring himself to turn towards the doorway he had just come from, he turned his head slowly. Surprisingly, he saw nothing out of the ordinary.

'_Hmm... Something is off...' _Harry thought.

Heading back to the room he had just left, Harry stepped lightly and moved quickly. He was ready to dive in the safest direction. Quickly, he checked the outside of the door as well before entering the room and gliding to the window. Surveying the large and bulky window with as much scrutiny as he had the door, he found nothing wrong. So, he slid the glass up and it locked in place. Harry then took off the screen off and set it aside.

It was dark outside. Clouds were rolling in the sky, lightning was flashing in the distance, and soft thrums of thunder could be heard from afar.

_'What a wonderful morning for my birthday...' _Harry thought with the utmost sarcasm.

Sighing, he grabbed the dusty window sill, careful to avoid the cobwebs, with his right hand. And without hesitation, the rest of his body went over. He caught the sill with his left hand in a practiced ease and his bare feet found a familiar crevice to hold him. Looking down between himself and the building, he saw a smaller, circular window below him, he took a slow breath from his nose and exhaled it through his mouth before releasing his grip.

Any onlooker would have screamed. Surely it was the end of the boy-who-had-just-been-dangling-off-the-edge-of-a-t hird-story-window. Luckily, there were no bystanders to scream and get his godfather's attention. Nor were there any onlookers to let out a sigh of relief as he easily caught the rounded sill of the window below him.

Upon reaching his destination, he shifted his grip, his feet scrambling for traction. He found a crevice. Though it seemed farther up than it had previously, Harry adjusted his feet so he was comfortable and peered through the small window. He looked down upon the foyer, seeing the bleak and unattractive front door, the portrait concealed behind hideous curtains, and a grotesque umbrella stand in the shape of a troll's leg.

Two emerald green eyes studied and scrutinized every inch inside until he found what he was looking for. At the base of the stairs he would have walked down was a thin wire, just waiting to be tripped.

Trailing the end of the wire he saw a faint blurring and a smirk worthy of the Malfoy family appeared upon his face.

_'Mistake number one Padfoot. Using a shortcut like the disillusionment charm.' _Harry mentally chided.

It took a lot of concentration and plenty of backtracking before he finally was able to see the whole picture. Harry was grateful he had not chanced continuing on without scouting ahead. His mind was completely engrossed in planning how to bypass the trap when he felt something land on his head.

Looking up, he saw the heavy, dark clouds overhead and a loud crack of thunder sounded, much closer than it had before. On top of that his fingers and toes were starting to feel raw. He decided to get back to his room and plan the rest from there. Looking up at the window he had previously dropped from he smiled.

Taking a moment to concentrate, he focused on an imperfection on the glass in front of him and let it engulf his mind. He was rewarded by a familiar tingling sensation washing over him. He exhaled through his mouth and disappeared from where he was dangling in a small wisp of smoke.

* * *

><p>A slightly damp Harry sat on his bed, thinking through the situation and how best to combat it. He tossed the idea of simply avoiding the trap out as it would only push his godfather further.<p>

_'Detonation? Likely... Willingness? Extremely unlikely... Turnabout? Don't see how...'_

A brilliant flash of lightning outside caught his attention and he found himself transfixed with the storm for several moments, all other thoughts evaporating. A particularly harsh boom of thunder followed quickly by a distinct, bright flash of lightning made him smile slightly. The beauty was increased by the distortion the rain drops on the window gave the scene. He stared out the window for several minutes before tearing his gaze away and trying to focus himself again.

_'Return fire? Not enough time... Bringing in a third party? Interesting...'_

The idea rolled around in his head for several seconds until he found he liked it.

_'Aunty And__i__?' _He checked the clock and sighed. _'Down in the kitchen already...'_

_'Nymmie? Most definitely...'_

The smirk returned and without hesitation he walked into the dim hallway. A few doors down from his was the door he wanted. He knocked quietly on the door several times and collected his thoughts.

_'Need to get her to go downstairs with me...'_

That was the original plan he had come up with, but it was starting to sound less and less appealing.

_'I shouldn't drag Nymmie into this... How about-'_

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts as the door in front of him flew open. "I told you I'd be down in a second! For the sake of Merlin's hairy testicles it's summer holiday! Can't I sleep in once in my bloody life?"

"Uhh.. Nymmie?" Harry convinced himself that the slight squeak in his voice was all a part of the plan and just a result of his excellent acting. Forever denying that it was because she could be downright scary when she wished to be.

"Oh.. Sorry Harry, thought you were mum. You know how she is..." Tonks gave up her tantrum and inspected her little friend, who was still wet after his escapades outside. "Alright there kiddo? You look kinda...damp."

The boy in question blinked in surprise. He looked down and frowned.

_'Oops...'_

"Yeah I'm fine, just, had a nightmare is all." It wasn't exactly a lie, he had nightmares rather frequently, he had gotten to the point where they didn't really bother him anymore. The important thing was Tonks seemed to have forgotten about him being wet from the rain.

Of course her reaction to an adorable eight year old boy who had just admitted to having a nightmare was one of most any seventeen year old girl. She knelt down and wrapped her arms around him, trying her absolute best to comfort the 'distressed and distraught' boy.

"Oh you poor thing. Don't you worry a hair on your cute little head. We can make it better, can't we?"

Since she was busy trying to squeeze the life out of him, she failed to notice the smile that had immediately engulfed his face. While he loved living with Sirius, there was a definite difference between hugging his godfather and hugging his Aunt Andi and Nym.

"I'm alright, really. You made me feel better." Harry murmured, his head resting rather comfortably on her shoulder.

_'Definitely not letting Nym take my place in that trap. Best to stall and see what happens.'_

"Do you wanna go down and get some breakfast sweetie? It might make you feel better." She added the last part in a sing-song voice that gave him the distinct impression that she knew something he didn't.

"Okay Nymmie. But, you gotta get ready first right?"

_'Check...'_

"Oh! Right!" She pulled back and looked down at herself, still in her pajamas. Consisting of pajama pants with brooms, snitches, quaffles, and bludgers, and a bright neon green tank top. "Wanna come help me pick out an outfit and a new look?"

"Sure!"

_'...and mate._

* * *

><p>"What about this one Hare-Bear?"<p>

"Ugh... I told you not to call me that Nymphadora." Harry punctuated the syllables of Nymphadora as it was also a name she, herself disliked.

The metamorph who was currently sporting bright blue hair that fell down to her lower back glared at him over her shoulder.

"Uh.. Sorry I meant Nymmie."

She rolled her eyes at him and her features change again. Her cheekbones raised, jaw narrowed, and her chin thinned, giving her an angular look. She stared at the mirror for several seconds before changing her hair bright orange and flipping it over her shoulder.

"How bout this?" She asked crossing her pink eyes slightly.

Harry couldn't help the small giggle that escaped his mouth and quickly tried to smother his laughter.

"Are you laughing at me?"

He shook his head, not willing to meet her vibrant pink eyes.

"I think you are!" She accused and tackled him off the bed. Her fingers found his ticklish sides in seconds.

"Ahh! No ple-" More giggles erupted from him, "Quit it! Ahh! Stop-"

She showed no sign of letting up anytime soon until a shout interrupted their impromptu tickle fight.

"Nymphadora Tonks! You get your butt down here right now! I won't have you wasting all day sleeping in, I don't care if it is summer!"

Tonks sighed and reluctantly stopped tickling her little cousin.

_'Crud... I can't let Nym take Sirius' prank.'_

Tonks had slowly gotten off of him and he took the opportunity to retaliate. He tackled her to the ground and started mercilessly tickling her in a similar fashion.

"Wha... Ahhah! What are you-. No!" If she thought Harry was ticklish she was probably ten times worse. "Stop! Have to-. Ahh! Mum will-. Quit it!"

Her hair and face started changing at random as she yelped and laughed helplessly. It proved to be an effective defense, however, as the rapidly changing features made Harry start laughing as well.

She must have realized she was nine years his senior and bigger as well because she pushed him off. "What the hell-"

"That's it Nymphadora I'll drag your lazy butt out of that bed if it have to! You're in-" The words of an angry mother were cut off by the shrieks of a terrified one.

Tonks' eyes widened and she bolted from the room. "Mum?!"

Harry's vibrant green eyes widened as well. _'Sirius... May you rest in peace...'_

* * *

><p>Harry had stalled for a good minute before he decided to check out the damage. He crept out of the room and over to the stairs. Peeking over the banister he was greeted with the sight of absolute mayhem at the bottom of the steps.<p>

Andromeda Tonks was dangling by her ankle from the disillusioned rope he had seen earlier, but that was probably the most normal part of the scene below him. She was absolutely drenched in a colorless liquid that was giving off an overpowering flowery scent.

It only took a glance to realize that the flowery scent had drawn every garden gnome on the property, which was a good number of them, to the room. Hundreds of the little devils had taken residence in the manor's severely neglected garden. The bizarre thing however was their behavior. Every single one of them had a wet pool noodle of varying colors. They had surrounded his aunt and hitting her repeatedly with them.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

If you listened carefully through the sounds of chaos you could hear the little midgets counting with each hit. Once they got to thirty-eight they would quit hitting Andromeda and run back out into the garden.

He looked around for Nym and quickly found her sending every curse and hex she knew at the never ending supply of garden gnomes. They were resilient little buggers at the worst of times and no amount of her hexing and cursing was going to stop them.

"I'm really gonna get it when they get done with her." A voice from behind Harry broke him out of his observations.

"She's going to destroy you." Harry agreed.

Sirius sighed and went back to watching the show, absentmindedly offering his godson some of the popcorn and candy he had prepared.

Harry accepted a handful of each and looked back down at the scene unfolding below him. "How many of them are there?"

Sirius snorted, "A lot. Kreacher hasn't been keeping up with the gardens very well. So was it luck that you evaded the trap? Or did you expect it?"

"After last year I wasn't going to take any chances. Rather glad I didn't now, that looks painful."

"Not really," Sirius replied, "the noodles are enchanted to feel more like an itch that won't go away every time they make contact with skin."

"That's a lot of itches..."

"It was designed for them to each get you eight times and then retreat. It's all Andi's fault if you think about it. She is the one that's old."

"And you think she will buy that?" Harry winced slightly as a particularly hard smack made contact with her nose.

"No..."

* * *

><p>It was nearly an hour later when the flowery smell that had been permeating the air left and the thirty-some gnomes that had been waiting for their turn dropped their noodles and fled.<p>

Tonks carefully lowered her mother to the ground before backing away from her and trying to find a place to hide.

"SIRIUS BLACK!"

Harry paled drastically, and saw Sirius and Nym have similar reactions.

"Rest in peace, Padfoot." Harry intoned respectfully, as one would speak to a grave.

There was an audible gulp as Sirius stood up, probably deciding the longer it waited the worse it would be. He took the stairs slowly, eying the enraged witch the entire time. It did not go unnoticed by the marauder that she had retrieved her wand.

"Andi, darling! You look simply marvelous in the 'completely drenched' look! Even with your old age those robes hug your figure gorgeously! Hard to believe your a day over thirty! Don't even get me started on how ravishing you smell! There is also your hair, you've done something different with it haven't you! Well I must say, it's simply remar-"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING?! I SWEAR ON MORGANA'S DRIPPING..."

Harry gasped as Andromeda Tonks continued, he didn't even know what some of the words she was saying meant, yet he could tell Sirius was scared, as he was trying to subtly make a retreat.

Tonks' eyes were wide as she listened to her mother, her jaw slightly dropped, and her cheeks starting to blush. She quickly grabbed Harry and led the poor boy into the kitchen, casting a silencing charm as soon as they were in.

"Nymmie, whats a -" She quickly put her hand over Harry's mouth and shook her head.

"I'll tell you when your older."

Harry gave her a cute pout that almost always worked. He knew he was cute, and he used it to his advantage as often as he could. Sirius had taught him from a young age to use what you had, to get what you can. It was one of the many lessons Padfoot had taught his godson.

"_Harry! When life gives you lemons, what should you do with them?"_

_A young Harry, a couple days before his sixth birthday, thought about the question before answering. "Squeeze out the juice and throw it into the eyes of your enemies?"_

_Sirius fell into a fit of laughter at that. "Well! I suppose that works! But on the off chance there aren't any enemies around, make lemonade! And after you have made that lemonade, drink it all by yourself! Don't give any to the world!"_

"_What about my friends? Or you?" A curious Harry asked._

"_You can give me some, as well as your friends, only the ones closest to you, of course." Sirius paused and thought for a moment. "I guess what I'm trying to say Harry, is that you should take what you can, and give nothing back! You are a marauder after all!"_

Harry smiled slightly at the memory, one of the many 'life lessons' Sirius had taught him over the years. It worked as well. Evidence to the fact was Tonks gushing at the cute pout and smile on his face and gently running her hand through his hair.

"I promise, when your older, 'kay kiddo?"

The newly eight year old boy nodded and nuzzled his head up into her hand, causing her to giggle.

"Your such a cutie! All the girls at Hogwarts are going to be fighting over you! Just remember, who is the most important girl in your life?"

"Nymmie!" Harry chimed with smile; he knew was simply 'adorable'.

"That's right mister! And any girl that wants to get to my adorable little Harry has to get the Nym seal of approval!"

Harry nodded, but didn't have a chance to say anything as his stomach growled.

"Right! Breakfast then!" Tonks cast a glance at the door and briefly wondered if the two 'adults' would be joining them.

"I don't think Aunt Andi will be done for a while..." Harry had followed her glance to the door. "Should I go see if Sirius is okay?"

"Nah.. he's a grown man, I think he can fend for himself this time... Besides! More food for us right?!"

The green eyed boy looked at the door again, before shrugging. _'Whats the worst she could do to Padfoot?'_

* * *

><p>As it turns out, she could do a lot to Padfoot. They entered the kitchen half an hour later. Andromeda had a small smirk and was completely dry, while Sirius was limping slightly, and seemed to be protective of a certain part of his anatomy.<p>

Harry was immediately engulfed in a hug by Andromeda.

"Happy Birthday Harry." She said as she hugged him tightly.

"Thanks Aunt Andi." Harry returned the hug eagerly and sent a questioning glance over her shoulder at Sirius.

He was given a thumbs up by the animagus, though he noticed he seemed to grimace as he sat down at the table.

The rest of the morning was occupied by discussing what they were going to do that day. Much to Harry's enjoyment, they informed him that they were going to some muggle amusement park. He instantly knew that it was going to be the greatest day ever.

* * *

><p>As it turned out, he was correct in his assumption that it was going to be the greatest day ever, the three Blacks and the Potter arrived back at 12 Grimmauld Place. After an exciting day of roller coasters, cotton candy, and various theme park games all of them were worn out.<p>

Before anyone could go to bed Sirius brought out an enormous cake, a moving snitch flying around and a Chaser making his way to a set of three hoops in the distance.

As the three Blacks sang happy birthday, Harry was surrounded by his aunt Andi on one side of him, with Nymmie on the other, each had an arm wrapped around him. Sirius stood behind him with a hand on his shoulder, and a proud smile on his face.

The song came to an end and Harry blew out the candles. As the last candle was blown out the chaser on the cake made a goal through the tallest post and a seeker came from the bottom corner and caught the golden snitch. Their were frosting colored fireworks and now written across the cake was "Happy Birthday Harry."

Harry opened his presents eagerly, receiving a wonderful watch from Andi, that could tell you the time anywhere in the world, as well as remind you of any important events. She also gave him a neat looking wallet that had a featherlight charm, and extension charm so he could easily carry around anything he needed.

Nymmie had given him several bags of clothes, stating that she had to keep her 'lil friend looking good', and a picture album. The album had pictures from all the different places they had been as well as several pages of silly pictures the two of them had taken the day Nym had gotten her new magical camera. It was charmed so that it would never run out of pages.

Finally from Sirius he received the brand new Nimbus 720, currently the fastest broom on the market, as well as a brand new set of Quidditch equipment, including a quaffle, snitch, bats, and bludgers.

Harry gave all three of them giant hugs and thanked each of them numerous times.

"Remember Harry, training starts again tomorrow." Sirius said with a gleam in his eye.

"What am I learning next?" Harry asked excitedly.

Padfoot thought about it for a moment before smiling, "Now that you have your Occlumency down pretty well, your focus has improved, we are going to start on dual casting."

The two women in the room looked shocked at the news.

"Your going to teach Harry how to use two wands at the same time?" Andromeda asked in surprise. "I've only ever heard of a handful of wizards capable of that. And the ones I have are only able to cast two of the same spell at a time, not to mention the drop in power."

Sirius chuckled, "Harry can already use his left hand as well as he can his right. With his Occlumency aiding in his concentration I don't think he'll have too much of a problem, once he gets the feel for it he should be able to easily cast two different spell chains with each wand."

"It's official Harry, you're like the coolest little best friend in the world."

"Nuh uh.. Nymmie is the coolest." Harry murmured tiredly and rested his head on her shoulder, as he continued looking through the album.

"We also have that, secret weapon we need to perfect." Sirius reminded his content looking godson. "You're so close, I know we can get it in just a few more attempts."

This got Harry's attention away from the album. "You really think so?" The gleam in his eye was undeniable. The nod he got from Sirius seemed to only make the glow more brightly.

"Then I'll officially be a marauder!"

Padfoot smiled at this, "As far as I see it, you already are. But this will move your training forward significantly."

The two women in the room smiled along, but each of them were mentally cursing a world that put so much weight on this adorable eight year old's shoulders.

The three adults in the room new it was unfair, but also knew it was imperative that he be able to defend himself and those he cared about in the coming years.

The best they could do for him was to continue to provide as much support as possible, while at the same time trying to fill his childhood with as many happy memories and events as possible.

Today had been a wonderful day in the life of Harry Potter, and he wouldn't trade his family for anything in the world. It was with a small smile he fell asleep, cuddled up in between the two most important women in his life, and watched over by his guardian and best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>About half of this chapter was written like... a year ago... the rest I just finished, at 4 in the morning... : So yea.. I am aware that part of this chapter is... lacking... I'm out of practice and tired.. :( If I continue, I need a Beta.**

**Thanks to the reviews who pointed out my mistake on the Minister of Magic. I had a moment of stupidity, and it has been fixed. **

**Wheres Ted Tonks? Ehh.. you'll find out...**

**Whats Bumblebore up to? You'll probly find that out too..**

**Nymmie is the closest thing Harry has to a friend his own age. Sorta like a sister, but more like a friend..?**

**Next Chapter? will be another time-skip. **

**~MyLifeMyRules~**


End file.
